Digital Estate Planning
◄ Digital Estate Planning ► Diretor : Adam Davidson - Roteirista : Matt Warburton -'Exibido' : 17 de maio de 2012 - Temporada : Três Episódio : Vinte Resumo : O grupo de estudo tem que jogar um jogo para ajudar Pierce a ganhar sua herança. História thumb|252px thumb|252px thumb|252px thumb|252px thumb|252px End Tag Troy e Abed encontram um bebê abandonado na mesa da sala de estudo e começam imediatamente a planejar como eles vão cuidar dele juntos. A mãe do bebê, em seguida, aparece debaixo da mesa, onde ela foi recuperar um brinquedo que caiu, e leva o bebê para fora com ela. Quando mãe está saindo, o bebê balbucia "cool cool, cool" , bordão de Abed. Curiosidades *Este episódio continua com trama da morte do pai de Pierce , Cornelius Hawthorne , que ocorreu no início terceira temporada, no episódio " Advanced Gay ". *Gilbert Lawson faz sua estréia neste episódio como o meio-irmão ilegítimo de Pierce. Mais tarde, ele retorna no episódio " Paranormal Parentage " da quarta temporada. *A end tag deste episódio apresenta Troy e Abed em Greendale apesar de que dentro do cronograma do show eles estavam expulsos. A end tag foi substituído as pressas por causa que o ator Chevy Chase se recusou a filmar ( Veja mais abaixo, Produção: Controvérsia da End tag ). Referências *Vários video games clássicos são referênciados a este episódio. *Pierce convidou o ator LeVar Burton , mas ele não apareceu. *Quando Jeff diz: "Vamos descobrir o coração do Homem de Lata depois," é uma referência a um livro The Wonderful Wizard of Oz de L. Frank Baum, ou o clássico filme de Judy Garland O Mágico de Oz . *Pierce monta em uma bomba atômica , como Major Kong fez no clássico filme de 1964, Dr. ''Strangelove.'' *Pierce sugere que seu pai trabalhava com metanfetamina. Giancarlo Esposito que interpretou Gilbert fez também o chefão de metanfetamina, Gustavo Fring em Breaking Bad . Produção De acordo com Dan Harmon, "Digital Estate Planning" foi o último episódio da 3 ª Temporada a ser filmado.Animação foi feito pelo estúdio " Titmouse ". Eles haviam feito anteriormente a cena em anime do episódio "Foosball and Nocturnal Vigilantism ". A NBC decidiu transmitir os três últimos episódios da temporada em 17 de maio de 2012, com "Digital Estate Planning" passando às 8:00, " The First Chang Dynasty " às 9:00 e "Introduction to Finality " fechando a noite às 9:30. Controvérsia da End Tag A end tag original para este episódio era com Abed dando a Pierce uma versão editada do "Journey to the Center of Hawkthorne" onde Pierce pode jogar uma bola na cabeça gigante de Cornelius,e ele o parabeniza o tempo todo. Pierce, em seguida, vira e abraça Abed como uma maneira de dizer obrigado. Harmon considerou "um dos momentos mais importantes da temporada".. Essa cena nunca foi filmado devido a Chevy Chase que se recusou a filmar a cena, alegando está cansado.Harmon observou que esta era uma experiência comum com Chase e quando isso acontece,eles simplesmente filmam as cenas de Pierce nos dias seguintes. Neste caso, como foi o último dia de filmagem, eles não poderiam filmar mais, levando a decepção de Harmon em perder a cena. Isto, posteriormente, levou a discussões entre os dois durante de festa de encerramento da temporada que gerou alguma má publicidade para Harmon, Chase e a série. Recepção Em sua transmissão original em 17 de maio de 2012, o episódio foi assistido por um número estimado de 2,97 milhões de pessoas. O IGN deu o episódio uma classificação de 8 dos 10". Galeria Vídeo Promocional thumb|center|354 px Fotos promocionais 3X20 Promo pic1.jpg 3X20 Promo pic2.jpg 3X20 Promo pic3.jpg 3X20 Promo pic4.jpg 3X20 Promo pic5.jpg Journey to the Center of Hawkthorne game.jpg Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios com Foco em Pierce Categoria:Episódios com Foco no Grupo de Estudo Categoria:Terceira Temporada